


TJ Kippen is Not Gay

by screamoffkey



Series: Tyrus Crack from Andi Shack [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Self-Denial, Wholesome, borderline crack fic, kippen sibling theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoffkey/pseuds/screamoffkey
Summary: In which TJ Kippen is 100% straight, no matter what Buzzfeed, his sister, or his boyfriend may think.





	TJ Kippen is Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop writing about Tyrus lmaoo. This is practically a crack fic, but here me out: it's cute tho.

TJ wasn’t gay. There was no way that he was.

Maybe it was a residual of the short time spent with his highly conservative father before his parents’ divorce that made him feel so strongly about it. Maybe it was that he always saw gay kids on TV getting bullied and being miserable, but one thing TJ knew for a fact: he was not going to go through that. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Besides, one time he took a Buzzfeed quiz after frantically googling “am I gay???,” and the result only said _Probably_. So that meant that his straightness was still a possibility, right?

So, he could just choose not to be gay. Simple.

So, when he had realized at the swing sets a year ago that Cyrus Goodman was the sweetest guy in the world, he just…. chose not to have a crush on him. Easy.

It didn’t matter that when Cyrus looked up at him with glittering brown eyes, TJ felt so dizzy he thought he was literally going to die.

Or that he would stay up at night grinning like an idiot when Cyrus commented a yellow heart emoji on his Instagram posts of the two of them (he absolutely didn’t immediately call Amber into his room to ask her if a yellow heart was better or worse than a red one).

Or that when Amber had raised a curious eyebrow and asked him if he was into girls, he had laughed at the absurd notion, before realizing in horror that was probably a question a straight guy should say yes to.

Or, that last winter he had made a habit of wrapping an arm securely around Cyrus every time they were outside because ‘Cyrus was going to freeze with a jacket that thin.’ Never mind the fact that he lost the ability to form sentences when he felt Cyrus lean into his touch.

Or that one day, about a month ago, when Cyrus was excitedly telling TJ about a palm reader he had gone to and demonstrating the technique the woman had done on him, he had let his hand linger in Cyrus’ grasp. And, to his own quiet astonishment Cyrus didn’t let go either, mumbling something about how the fortune teller had told him that “risks were the key to his happiness.” And, soon enough they were walking down the street with their fingers intertwined.

Because TJ totally wasn’t gay for Cyrus Goodman, that wasn’t possible.

It was hardly relevant to the matter of his gayness that TJ had found his hand holding Cyrus’ more and more often over the last few weeks: walking home from basketball practice, under the table at the spoon, watching a movie at Cyrus’ place, their hands were seemingly drawn together by magnets whenever one of the pair was bold enough to make the first move.

And, after having enough of the ambiguity, it was at The Spoon that Cyrus had finally worked the nerve up to ask TJ if he wanted to go out with him. That was yesterday.

And it _definitely_ didn’t matter that TJ had immediately (and enthusiastically) said “Yes!”

So, there it is. The facts are the facts. TJ Kippen was head-over-heels smitten for his new boyfriend, and was, undeniably, unwaveringly, and unapologetically, 100% totally straight.

Well, until Cyrus had placed a kiss goodbye on his cheek at the end of their first official date about an hour ago, and TJ has been desperately trying (and so clearly failing) to stop himself from smiling like an love-struck idiot since then.

Now, TJ Kippen is sitting in front of his laptop, with the words **_100% Totally Gay!(rainbow emoji)_** in the big bold font of a Buzzfeed quiz staring at him.

_Alright Buzzfeed. You got me._

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh teej  
> Hope you enjoyed! I was really trying to get out of the angsty head space, and somehow this fic is the result.


End file.
